The Heroes?
by blueblue2
Summary: Summary: Team 7 has gone back in time and made a few changes that ended up saving the world. They're the Heroes. At least that is what they think.


I have read many fanfictions and absolutely adore many. I have always wanted to write one but did not think my writing skills were all that great and never tried. But this is me trying and if I utterly fail oh well. Well here goes my first attempt at writing a story. While I don't really care if you write a flame just know that I will probably ignore it or wince about it, one or the other. Most likely there won't even be any because I'm not expecting to many people to read my story when there is so many awesome ones out there. If you want to leave advice I'll appreciate it. If you want to leave ideas go for it but doesn't mean I'll use them cause I don't know if I'll make this more than a oneshot. But you never know your ideas/suggestion might be better than what I had in mind.

Not what it seems Summary: Team 7 has gone back in time and made a few changes that ended up saving the world. They're the Heroes. At least that is what they think.

I do not own Naruto cause if I did there wouldn't be as many fillers.

* * *

 _Boom… silence. Silence… dirt showering down into the trench._

 _All that can be heard is breathing, some gasps for breath but other than that silence. "It can't be over. No way is it over," someone whispered._

 _Doesn't mean I don't pray and scream in my head for it to be over. "Someone go check to see who is left standing."_

 _No one moves an inch. Can't blame them. When you been fighting next to a fellow shinobi and the next second their lying on the ground with their intestines spilling out, well let's just say that it makes a ninja reluctant to expose yourself to danger. Especially when the end is almost near you could almost taste it. Or that is just all the smoke from Justus and exploding tags. Everyone wants to see the war finish and go home to lick their wound and forget that this every happened. I mean when you see your wife, husband, sister, brother, best friend, and any other type of significant other walking and attacking you it could supply a person with some pretty detailed nightmare for years to come._

"A _lright I'll go check, everyone else keep you head down and if I die than run as fast as you can to regroup with the others. Maybe Nara-san will be able to use you guys in some last ditch effort to win this war."_

 _They all look at me with relief that they weren't the ones to go see who won the battle._

 _I belly craw to the top hoping that I could see over the top without having to go out into the open but all I can see is dirt. I push my legs into the dirt to go a little higher and managed to peek over but it is not enough. Groaning, I climbed over with dirt embedding itself into my nails. Man I'll be cleaning my nails of dirt for weeks… well that is if I don't die in the next 10 seconds._

 _Nightmares are the worst that I expected to have for years if I survived this war. I had hoped that if I died then it would be quick before I even knew what happened. But what I saw before let me know that nightmares would have been a blessing and death would be a God send. Before my eyes was the man who started it all and his arm was currently residing through the chest of our hero… our champion. The one we all believed would win this war for us because he has always defeated the odds thrown against him._

 _Madara withdrew his arm from Naruto's body and let it drop with a thud. It was too far away for me to see what their faces looked like but I could only imagine there was smirk on that asshole's face and a look of devastation and pain on Naruto's. There on the ground lying still was three more bodies. There was no way to mistaken the pink, sliver, and black hair._

 _I felt a shiver run through my body. Like an animal who felt a predator lay their eyes on them. Had to have been the war. War has a way of increasing your instincts to danger, to know when you are about to die. Looking up, Madara was facing my direction but then turned and started walking away._

 _Slumping to the ground I realized that it wasn't a predator looking a prey, but a man looking upon an ant and deciding that it was not worth his attention because how could the ant begin to understand what the man was thinking._

 _Stumbling back into the trench the allied forces must have read my face because one stuck a kunai in his throat. Ignoring him, I told the others to go regroup with the others at the back and wait for orders from the superiors who had survived. Some started running and others shuffled._

 _Climbing back up, I started walking towards the four bodies I had seen. The ground was littered with kunai, shuriken, bodies, water, and holes. And there were the four bodies._

 _Sitting next to the last Uchiha and Hatake-san, I looked at the other two but they were blurry. Man that last Justus to the head must have messed up my vision. When something hit my hand I noticed that it was water. I looked up into the sky but there was no rain. It was only my tears._

" _What are we supposed to do now."_

" _WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW."_

 _I knew that it was pointless for me to ask them since they could no longer respond._

 _After an hour of sitting and crying I stood up and start heading to where everyone was probably regrouping. As I walked I noticed an odd shape in the ground. It looked like some kind of seal that had been drawn but for what purpose only the creator would know. Continuing on my way I heard a voice or what could only be described as a voice._

Bring them to me. Bring all of them to me. Complete me. Complete me.

 _What the hell? Bring who? Complete what? Now be patient with me. I have been at war for days with inadequate amount of sleep, food, and chakra._

" _Bring who? Who are you?"_

Bring them to me. Bring all of them to me. Complete me. Complete me.

 _Screw it, I can guess what it, whatever it, is wants me to do. I can only hope that i don't regret doing this._

 _Limping towards the bodies, when did I start limping? Must be exhaustion. I picked up Naruto, ignoring that fact that there is a giant hole in his chest and placed him in the seal. I did this for the Uchiha and Haruno-san. I tried to pick up Hatake-san but he's a lot bigger than the other three and those took my entire strength to carry when I'm already tired, and exhausted. Maybe the trail of blood I saw was actually from me and not the ones I had been carrying like I thought. That would explain why I'm so weak and starting to get lightheaded._

" _Sorry Hatake-san, I know it is disrespectful to drag your body. But it's the only way I'm going to be able to get you to that seal." There was no response but then again I wasn't expecting one._

 _Once Hatake-san was in the seal I waited for the voice but wasn't a voice to tell me what to do now. Nothing. No more words, heck not even a sense of what to do. Ok, me what had it said._ Bring them to me. Bring all of them to me. Complete me. Complete me. _Ok I need to complete it. Looking down on the seal all I saw was intricate lines that made no sense to me. Oookkk. *sigh* putting my nose parallel to the ground I started looking for where the seal needed to be 'completed.' After what seemed like forever, I spotted a smudge. Ok found where it needs to be fixed but how to fix it. what shape should I put._

 _Well it looks like a squiggly triangle. I looked around to make sure that no one is around to attack. Probably should have done that the whole time but whatever. My sensie must be rolling in his grave._

 _That's when noticed Haruno-san's foot was outside the seal, I put it inside the seal. In my exhaustion I didn't realized I had made her foot kinda smear the seal and made one of the shapes connect to another._

 _Fixing the smudge I had found I sat back and waited for something._

 _Again… Nothing…_

 _Well there goes that. Standing up I start heading to where the allied forces would be for the second or third time._

 _Suddenly there was a flash of light so bright I had to quickly cover my eyes and drop into a crouch incase it was an attack. One heart attack later, I uncovered my eyes and looked around. Naruto, Uchiha, Haruno-san, Hatake-san and the seal were gone._

 _Well I hope that is a good sign._

* * *

Everything was a blur since I was running. I was running late. I got caught up in my day dreams and didn't realize how late it had gotten. I stopped to catch my breath. Man I needed to train some more. I mean what would I do if there ever was a war and I needed to carry some comrades. Ha like there would be a war. I mean we have alliances with the other hidden villages and with how powerful Team 7 is, no one would dare attack us.

But still, I guess I should still train; because you never know when an ordinary person like me could make a difference. Hahaha I crack myself up.

Some of the other people on the street turned to look at me strangely. Ack I don't have time for more day dreams. I took off.

 _And that is how I became the HERO. The hero of the allied forces. The hero of the world. Though I didn't know because I had no memory of my part in sending team 7 to the past._

 _In fact you don't even know my name do you._


End file.
